Rao
Crash is the God King of the Dragon Clan, and the son of the Elder Gods Strife and Asura, who were the children of the First Gods Adam and Eve. Strife rose to power when he ambushed and fatally wounded his father. The dying Adam prophesied that Strife would likewise be overthrown by one of his own children. As a result, upon the birth of each of Strife's children, Strife swallowed them whole. Appalled, the children's mother, Asura, concealed her sixth pregnancy from him and secretly gave birth to Crash. Asura gave the infant Crash to the safekeeping of Eve, where he was tended by various minor goddesses who taught him how to wield his energy-manipulating powers in battle. Crash grew to adulthood and then set about taking revenge on Strife. Crash freed his siblings, all now grown to adulthood. Crash led his allies in the rebellion against Strife and the Elder Gods, and they fought a ten-year war with the Elder Gods which ended with Crash slaughtering the Elder Gods. This caused his grandmother Eve's disappointment as well. He freed his siblings Cloak, Shiva, Rudra, Drown and Agni from their imprisonment. Crash thus became supreme ruler of the Dragon gods after forcing his siblings into sumbission. He married the goddess Shiva who was the most beautiful of his sisters, but he engaged in many relationships with goddesses and with mortal women both before and during the Heroic Age of the Ancient Galaxy. Crash possesses all the conventional attributes of a member of the race of superhumans known as the gods of Drago, such as superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. Crash is virtually immortal in the sense that he does not age, is immune to all known diseases, and cannot be killed through conventional means. Crash possesses the ability to manipulate vast amounts of Aura and Magical energy for a variety of purposes, including temporary augmentation of his superhuman physical abilities, firing powerful bolts of light, changing his shape and size at will, opening and closing interdimensional apertures, granting superhuman abilities and properties to living beings or inanimate objects. Crash can also control the mystical life energies of other Dragon gods, and has removed and restored much of his son Gaia's divine attributes several times in the past. Crash possesses limited omniscience. By simply concentrating for a moment, he could gain complete knowledge about virtually anything in the Galaxy. He has limited precognitive abilities that allow him to glimpse various alternate futures. Crash is also an excellent hand to hand combatant, having billions of years of experience at his disposal, and is virtually invincible in his Ultimate Form. Crash wields Dragon weaponry made from virtually indestructible adamantine, and possessed a moon-sized space ship called Providence that was capable of interstellar travel and traversing the dimensions. Exceptionally powerful and arrogant, he always maintains his regal composure, which hides a cruel sadistic streak. Despite his diminutive frame, no one who meets him though ever doubts his former position, as he is constantly projecting his Aura forcing others to feel humbled in his presence. He carries himself with a refined manner which compliments his sinister nature, and most that are in his presence feel they are literally inches from death. This is an apt feeling considering Crash’s mercurial moods where he will lavishly reward his servants one minute and violently kill them out of boredom the next. Crash generally appears as a small long haired elf wearing a black toga with black bracers on his arms and legs (before the fall he and the other gods wore white clothing with gold jewelry). However, his true form is that of a giant golden dragon. When he unseals his True Power, his body shrinks to humanoid proportions but retains its dragon characteristics, with metallic golden skin and black scaly areas on his chest, forearms and shins. In his True Form, Crash is able to attain 100% power, greatly increasing his muscle mass. This True Form is literally the peak of Crash’s potential and the maximum amount of Aura his body can output. His muscle mass becomes engorged compared to the sleek frame of his Sealed Form. Initially, due to the strain on his body he could not fight in his True Form for long, slowly weakening whether he was dealing or receiving damage. Later, this weakness is eradicated by his use of the Bloodstone, which allows him to stay in his True Form and exceed his previous limits. Techniques 'Thunder Dragon' During his upbringing by his grandmother Eve, Crash was infused with the element of lightning by her allowing him to create, control, and transform into lightning at will, turning him into the Thunder Dragon. This power, which had originally belonged to the great Bahamut before being passed to Adam who infused it into Eve before he died, was the most powerful of those controlled by the Dragon Clan. By absorbing the Thunder Element, all of Crash’s more generic godly powers took on an electrical nature. Thunder Breath: Crash fires a powerful blast of lightning from his mouth. Thunder Clap: Crash envelops a part of his body in lightning and strikes his enemy, causing a lightning bolt to shoot through them upon impact. Thunder Warp: A teleportation technique that allows Crash to instantly appear anywhere in a flash of lightning. Crash’s range is enough that he can appear anywhere in the Galaxy in an instant. Thunder Cage: A torrent of small lightning bolts that rain down onto a target. Thunder Make: Allows crash to create or transform matter. Thunder Ball: A massive orb of electrical energy hurled at a target. Thunder Bolt: Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Crash focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. 'Ultimate' Armageddon: 'Crash’s most powerful attack. He opens his mouth and fires a titanic white particle beam. He must be in either his Great Dragon Form or Ultimate Form to be able to use it. This attack is powerful enough to destroy a planet. 'Trivia - The Thunder Element Crash inherited was handed down from Adam who recieved the power from Bahamut, who is widely believed to have been the most powerful of the first generation of Gods. When Adam recieved this power it boosted him to Bahamut's levels, enabling him to create the barrier between the planes. When Adam was killed by his son Strife, he passed the power to Eve with his last breath. Eve found herself unable to activate the power and allowed it to lie dormant in her. When Crash was given to her to raise, she saw the boy had a strong spirit like his grandfather, and decided to pass the Element to him. Crash managed to survive the process of taking in the power, and in the process found that not only had it granted him electrical powers, it had also forced open his aura network to give him an Aura output similar to Bahamut and Adam. This made him several times stronger than any other gods of the Dragon Clan, including his own father. - The Overblow technique forced Crash and his siblings to seal away 4/5ths of their power, but had so drastically opened their Aura channels that even with access to only a 5th of their power they had still essentially tripled their Aura output. Because Crash's channels had already been forced open by the Thunder Element that he inherited, the power gulf between Crash and the other Dragons was increased even more. Because of this, he was also more in danger of losing control of and being destroyed by his power if he entered his Ultimate Form. - Crash's golden scales were said to be unbreakable. It was therefore a great surprise to him when he discovered that saran Burning Flames were able to break them.